nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rashel Jordan
'Rashel Jordan '''is the protagonist of ''The Chosen, the sixth book in L.J. Smith's Night World series. She is a skilled vampire hunter known simply as "The Cat," and is also the soulmate of the vampire John Quinn. She later joins Circle Daybreak and has various appearances throughout the series. History Early Life Rashel Jordan had her first encounter with vampires when she was five years old. She was playing with her childhood friend, Timmy, but wanted to climb up a slide on the playground and told him to stay where he was. Timmy obeyed, but when Rashel came back, she discovered that Timmy was gone. She finds him in a tent with a big man, who is "eating" Timmy. The man is actually Hunter Redfern, a very old vampire, who is turning Timmy into a vampire. Rashel runs away, screaming, which attracts the attention of her mother. Hunter controls her mother with mind control and kills her. He tries to take over Rashel's mind as well, but she resists and gets help. Hunter leaves, taking Timmy with him. Rashel was then sent to live with her aunt at her house which ended up in flames but not before Rashel escaped and saw Hunter face again. From that moment on, Rashel promises herself to become a fighter and kill vampires as 'The Cat' in memory of her mother. The Chosen Rashel is now a vampire hunter sworn to kill all made vampires & lamia because of her childhood when a vampire killed her mother by snapping her neck and was 'eating' her friend until she meets Quinn. John Quinn who is actually her soulmate was trying to kill her when the connection was made. When they are abruptly found Rashel helps him escape.The next time they meet he does not know who she is. She is then thrown into slavery to be hauled off to an enclave for Spring Equinox/solstice.There she is thrown into a basement with 23 other girls, but her & the other girls brake out. While Rashel is going back to kill the other vampires when Quinn catches her & decides to make her into a vampire. He doesn't instead he decides that they shouldn't have the blood feast. They find out who set it up & Rashel recognizes the man, Hunter Redfern, from her childhood for he was the man that was "eating" Timmy. Then Timmy steps out of the shadows form beside Hunter unchanged from the age of 4 and 11 months. Then Nyala sets the house on fire & Quinn, Rashel, Nyala & Timmy join Circle Daybreak it is unknown how Theirry reacted to their joining but it was said that he was very wary. Rashel is described as being pale with long black hair & cat green eyes. That is why after every one of her killings she says "This kitten has claws" in honor of her mother who called her kitten. She moves quietly and is tall toned and 'in complete control of her body'. Later it is found that she is Raksha Keller's sister. Rashel is best known in the Night World as "The Cat". She has a complete zanshin concentration. It is later found out in the story Thicker Than Water (published on L. J, Smith's website) that Rashel and Raksha Keller are sisters. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mortals